nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting between the Ramkarh and Stormborn
The foothills of Ramkarh tend to get their fair share of rainstorms throughout the year. Rarely do the Ramkarh get a storm in the middle of a bright and sunny day. So of course, on one of the brightest and sunniest days a single raincloud could be seen inching its’ way towards their borders. Unlike most clouds it did not rush towards them with strong winds and reaching rains, rather it sedately inched along at a steady jogging pace. As the bottom of the cloud came within sight, the people of Ramkarh could finally make out a figure that seemed to be swaying in the very heart of the cloud. No, wait, that was to rhythmic to be swaying, was it dancing? Finally, as the full picture came into view the people of Ramkarh were treated to the sight of a bright redheaded bonnie lass skipping towards them in the midst of a raging storm while grinning ear to ear. As she drew even closer her skip seemed to turn into almost a dance as she spun and twirled a long wooden stick the size of her forearm with a knot at the end. As she drew to a mere stone’s throw away she came to an abrupt stop, slipping the stick down to her side to lean on. She stared out at the Ramkarh with a playful smirk splayed across her lips and a single raised eyebrow. Nir'Tasa was at the front of the crowd when the stranger landed. It wasn't every day you saw a single cloud carrying along a strange woman - in fact, it wasn't any days in recent memory. Or any memory at all. She assumed she would be most fit to address the visitor, but what would be the nature of the visit? Was this Nirala herself come to bless them? She was always depicted in the form of a crane, but Nir'Tasa assumed she could take the form of a person, should she so choose. Was it something else entirely? Surely it could not be merely... she had spent night and day in communion with her god praying for just a morsel of her power but had yet gone unanswered, and if she could not harness the might of the winds then what right did some mere mortal have with such power? After considering the situation, she stepped forward and tenuously asked "Who are you, and why are you here?" "Ma name's Brigit MacAuley," she stated with a thick accent, "Are ye the lass in charge around these parts?" Looking around furtively, she responded "You may call me Nir'Tasa. I don't run the kingdom, but our king tends to stay around the palace and I'm the foremost authority on the sky... storms, clouds... and given your method of arrival, I thought it appropriate. No one else seems to want to step forward. What is your business here?" "You're tellin' me there's an authority on storms?" She raised both eyebrows at this, "I wonder if anyone has mentioned it to the Syntolla." She shook her head, "hi, in any event ya will do as well as any I kin imagine, young lass. Although I hope ya be reckonin' that I will have to have some words with him eventually?" Ignoring the snide remark, Nir'Tasa repeated, "Who are you, and what is your business here?" "Are ye deaf? Hi, did I get the broken one? I thought all you young bures had more stamina than this." As her remarks seemed to make no affect on Nir'Tasa she rolled her eyes and replied, "As I said, muh name's Brigit MacAuley. And I guess technically my business is to stop pissing in Elias' morning oats... Figuratively speaking." "Where do you come from? How did you manage... that? I am tiring of the flippancy. You came to us. You must have had some reason. Now, one more time. What. Is. It?" She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes at the gathered crowd, "The young are so full of urgency to get to the next thing they forget to use their brains." At her continued glare Brigit shrugged, flipped her stick up to her shoulder and gave a very formal bow, "To answer some of your questions," a glare prompted a "-no, I won't tell you everything right now-I represent the Stormborn. I was sent her to open up diplomatic relations with your people. Now, to rephrase a previous question, do you feel capable and responsible enough to open talks with me that could affect your nations financial future? Because you said a lot of funny talk about storms and such and I heard nothing about diplomacy or trade within your title." Brigit finished with a scathing smile. "My name is Nir'Tasa. I reside as the High Priestess of Nirala, Mother of Storms and Breath of the Winds. I do not deal with trade directly, but stepped up to meet with you in the absence of another volunteer and your tone is NOT appreciated. I demand to be afforded the respect befitting my status, and I refuse - " The tirade was cut short by a tap on her shoulder as another woman stepped up behind her. "Excuse me, Nir'Tasa. The king heard about our visitor, and he told me he would like to speak to her himself." The newcomer turned to Brigit and asked "Would you come with me please? I've been asked to escort you to the palace." Laik'Marin whisked the visitor away through the crowd, leaving Nir'Tasa sputtering on the dais. For once, she had no answer. Approaching the palace, she tried to hold a conversation with the foreigner. "I apologize for my fellow priestess' manner with you. She is a bold woman and a strong leader for her sisters, but she lacks the subtlety required for diplomacy. Such is the nature of a storm, though, I suppose. Ah, but here we are." The royal throne was not the grandest spectacle in the Great Palace, housed in a relatively small marble structure between the two largest temples of the complex, belonging to Sebok and Laiknathe. Ramkhamhe's royal presence demanded attention regardless. "So you must be the cause of today's disturbance. Would you care to explain yourself?" All manner of humor left Brigit's face, and she bowed her head in an actual show of respect. "Aye your highness. I come from a people called the Stormborn, I was sent here by our present ruling body in the hope that we could create some form of trade with you and your kin. If I have caused undo trouble to ye I would like to offer my sincerest apologies. I might be long in years but I oft been told that I am too quick to speak betimes." The stern countenance of the king melted away into a broad smile. "No need to be concerned. Truth be told you're the first foreigner we've had in these parts other than the occasional nomadic herder or peddler. If trade is what you wish then we will be happy to discuss terms. If you managed to bring Nir'Tasa down a peg then we may even throw in a little extra for your trouble. Now what did you have in mind?" "Aye, well we have no uncertain amount of control over weather, meaning that we can help crops grow. We also have an unusual set of other trading partners. Lastly, we have a means of sending messages a long ways without requiring anything but a receiver at the other end." "Fascinating. Well, there's no doubt you could be very useful for us. I'm afraid we don't have anything quite as impressive to offer, but our flocks do provide us with more meat and hides than we need, and we would be willing to share with your people." "That sounds like a reasonable trade. We have little to make new clothes, so such items would be of use." Category:Nationbuilder VII Trade Meetings